


哥谭人从不吃芦笋

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [11]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 贵公子挑食天经地义
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Kudos: 3





	哥谭人从不吃芦笋

布鲁斯的眉心中挤出了一个显眼的褶皱，他哼了一声，又瞪起了面前一口还没动的沙拉：  
“这已经是你第三次在我的沙拉里放讨人厌的蔬菜了。”  
他屏住气挥舞叉子，两根芦笋便随着他手上的动作飞了出去。餐桌礼仪在这间公寓中小巧的餐桌上无从发挥，布鲁斯只顾行使着叉子的第二种骇人用途，在克拉克同样不输气势的瞪视之中将自己餐盘中的芦笋赶尽杀绝。  
“这也已经是你第三次把蔬菜都挑走了。”克拉克用更恶狠狠（他自认为自己做到了，但在布鲁斯看来毫无震慑力）的语气与他争执，“甜菜根和紫甘蓝就算了，我承认那有理由不被你接受，但芦笋明明是接受度又高又适合你的蔬菜……”  
他叹叹气，无能为力地看着芦笋在布鲁斯的餐盘旁被摞了起来——像是为了示威，布鲁斯还将它们摞成了一个近似嘲讽的、类似小塔的形状：  
“为什么你会那么排斥？”  
“因为……”  
布鲁斯拿过餐巾，好好地把碰过芦笋的叉子前前后后擦了三遍之后，才叉起一块鸡胸肉像胜利者一般举到手上。  
“因为哥谭人从不吃芦笋。”  
他拿指尖傲慢地戳了戳被摞高的那些芦笋，又得意洋洋地看着它们坍塌，浪费食物不是什么好习惯，阿尔弗雷德的说教在这几十年间他早就烂熟于心，不过看着这个颜色像豆子、闻着像紫甘蓝、口感看起来又会很像甜菜根的诡异食物，布鲁斯不得不把自己对于食物的警戒线高高拉起：  
“甜菜根也是，紫甘蓝也是，豆子也是，但最主要的还是芦笋，对，身为哥谭人，芦笋这种食物我们是碰都不会去碰的。”

于克拉克而言，“哥谭人从不吃芦笋”这句话和之前他听到过的“韦恩的餐桌上不该出现豆子”以及“把餐碟放在水槽里它们不是会自己变干净吗”一样，完全可以算作同一类、只属于布鲁斯才会有的天真想法。大多数时候，克拉克不会试图去验证或纠正“哥谭逻辑”的真伪，他很愿意在这种无关紧要的事情上由着布鲁斯。  
然而这一次，他打定了主意不做任何退让。  
对，一步都不行。  
“我确定哥谭有餐厅出售以芦笋为配菜的食物。”克拉克举着一把刚从超市买回的芦笋追着厌烦不已的布鲁斯在蝙蝠洞来回转悠，“芦笋意面也好，芦笋熏鸡肉沙拉也好，这一切都和你说的大相径庭，哥谭人明明也很喜欢芦笋。”  
“是这样吗？”布鲁斯一把抢过克拉克手中邪恶的绿色，笃定地说，“那明天开始就不会有了。”  
“布鲁斯！”  
“我相信这些厨师绝对都是从大都会或是堪萨斯请来的，这是某种阴谋。一定是。说真的，你们对绿色蔬菜的热爱真是令人难以理解。”  
布鲁斯把芦笋丢回克拉克胸前，又对克拉克高高拢起的眉毛视而不见。不吃芦笋而已，这和他不吃其他蔬菜并没有什么区别，为什么他的年轻恋人又开始较真了？他原以为克拉克只是偶然的一时兴起才想跟自己在吃芦笋这件事上较量一番，但克拉克这回的干劲远远超出了他的想象。阿尔弗雷德甚至还配合地没再为他烹煮过任何一顿正餐，每当他想要吃点什么的时候，克拉克总会端着一盘他从未听说过的菜式出现在他面前。前一天中午是培根芦笋卷，晚上就会变成他提到过的、哥谭某几间餐厅才有的芦笋蘑菇意面；就算主食是牛排，唯一可见的配菜也会只剩芦笋；沙拉里芦笋的比例多到史无前例的程度，在每一次进食时挑战着布鲁斯并不精细的耐心；他不知道芦笋火腿燕麦饼这种东西符不符合常理，总之在他看到芦笋牛肉比萨时，他真的为克拉克的花样百出感到难以言喻的头痛。  
“我是绝对，绝对，绝对，一根都不会碰的！”布鲁斯气愤地把比萨切成了零碎的五十来块，又细细地把所有芦笋都挑了出去。  
“走着瞧吧。”克拉克把那些芦笋都挑到了自己盘子里，仿若威胁和警告一般、一根、一根、一根地送进了嘴里。  
“在人类世界，芦笋真的是那么好吃的食物吗？”亚瑟摸摸胡子，回想着这几天随身都带着一大把芦笋的克拉克，“看到超人每天都带着它，都快令我产生不必要的好奇了。”  
“肯定没你的鱼好吃。”  
原本这件完全可以当做没发生过的小事，却在克拉克的演绎下变成了兴师动众的大事，当联盟成员都陆续开始关切地问布鲁斯哥谭人为什么不肯吃芦笋、或是哥谭和芦笋到底有什么渊源时，布鲁斯确认自己不得不好好正视这件事了……  
毕竟他总不能说这只是他为了逃避一种食物而随口胡诌的无稽之谈。

“为什么你在我吃不吃芦笋这件事上这么执著？”  
布鲁斯站在克拉克小公寓里的开放式厨房中，他的屁股搭着流理台，第一次近距离地看着克拉克是如何烹饪在他眼中已经宛如恶魔的根状茎蔬菜。  
“好吧，我坦白，这听起来会很可笑，”削去一层纤薄茎皮的芦笋在切成段后被好好地放在了一边，克拉克边说着话，边又开始处理起土豆，“但其实……其实仅仅只是因为它没有太奇怪的味道、又很有营养而已。”  
这简单的理由并不能就此说服布鲁斯，不过布鲁斯并未出声，他看着去了皮的土豆变成数小块后扔进了水已沸腾的锅中；新拆开的那包培根可以算是他唯一有兴趣的食材，被切成丁的培根入了煎锅，烧好的土豆又被晾在了一旁，在布鲁斯眼中罪大恶极的芦笋也随之进入热水中开始经历翻滚。  
“既然人类称它为蔬菜之王，那我想总有它的道理。”克拉克开启了一罐头鸡汤，又把一块黄油放进去用木勺搅动，“而且我以我的超级味觉发誓，它的味道没你以为的那么难以接受。”  
布鲁斯以前从未觉得这个做什么都轻轻松松的超人还有做美食版记者的天赋，他分辨着空气中是否有什么令人不快的气味，又小声地固执起来：  
“你拿什么保证？”  
克拉克只是笑了一下却并未立刻回答，一小杯牛奶在笑容固定之后也加进了汤锅。先前准备好的培根、土豆和芦笋紧随其后，克拉克始终握着木勺保持着匀速的搅拌，他偶尔会看看布鲁斯盯着他的手像是出神一般的、又好奇又警戒的脸色，为哄一个四十岁出头的人接受一种新的蔬菜竟如此富有乐趣感到欢喜。  
这锅布鲁斯此前从没听说过的芦笋浓汤在几分钟之后被盛了出来，布鲁斯注意到克拉克只放了极少的盐，他在克拉克的眼神示意下难得乖巧地跟着他坐回餐桌前，烫热浓稠的汤汁看起来还算能引发好奇心，只是布鲁斯的眼睛还没来得及往那隐隐约约的绿色上不屑地瞥一瞥，克拉克又赶忙补充道：  
“芦笋的味道比你从不碰的豆子强。”克拉克的手掌在汤碟上挥了挥，指望这样就能让它的气味散发得更彻底，“据说它可以缓解疲劳，或是提高代谢能力？通常人们会提到的大概就是这些。”  
“你相信这种说辞？”  
“如果是对你有好处的话，”汤碟又被推得离布鲁斯更近，“我认为那值得一试。”  
多学几种菜式又或者变着花样把芦笋做得更有食欲对克拉克来说并不见得会有多麻烦——熟读一份菜谱只需三秒、牢记那些教程中的步骤也花不到他五秒，为食材想出各种新搭配也只需在写稿途中分神一两分钟。对他来说最重要的是，他这位挑食又任性的哥谭恋人，是否能在他的努力下生活得再好一些，他想做阿尔弗雷德能做的一切，更想把阿尔弗雷德没能做到的也一并包揽。  
哪怕他现在努力的方向只是布鲁斯到底肯不肯吃芦笋这种不值一提的小事。  
尽管“哥谭人绝对不吃芦笋”的擅自宣言又如闪光灯一般在布鲁斯的头脑中浮现，但他的手却不知怎么早就悄悄捏住了汤匙。混着奶味的咸鲜气味在他鼻尖飘荡，引诱他放松警惕，还有他面前早已掌握自己口味的氪星恋人——至少先喝口汤——克拉克嘴都没张，但布鲁斯确定克拉克弯起的眼角里透露着这样的讯息。  
布鲁斯最终还是谨慎地先舀了一口汤，土豆和黄油的味道并没能让他察觉出芦笋在其中所发挥的作用。比起想象中的奇怪，这口汤确实让布鲁斯的心放下了一些。他又拿勺子挑出两根切得伶俐可爱的笋尖，战战兢兢地放到鼻子下近距离嗅了起来。  
“别像猫那样进食。”克拉克又忍不住笑开来，他抬起手轻轻地推了一把布鲁斯的手背，又为布鲁斯如临大敌一般的神情觉得有趣：  
“总之放进嘴里就对了。”  
像做出了巨大的牺牲和妥协似的，布鲁斯的鼻子又动了动，在将近一分钟的挣扎后，布鲁斯闭上眼睛把在汤里煮过的、青绿新鲜的芦笋丢进了嘴里。牙关在同一时间反射性地咬合，未曾尝试过的食物在舌尖卷过时迸出了一种青涩的微苦，但只是一点点，远没有可怕到让布鲁斯想当场吐出来的程度。  
何况他永远也不会那么对待克拉克做的食物。  
“怎么样？”克拉克小心地问布鲁斯，而布鲁斯缓慢地嚼动着，他眼神中的半信半疑在克拉克的注视中渐渐消散。  
看在是你做的份上。  
看在，看在你把你的那一份小小心意，装扮得如此盛大而郑重的份上。  
入口刚嚼碎时品尝到的微苦过去之后，一种全新的感受占领了布鲁斯的味蕾——  
——为什么他以前从来不知道原来芦笋还带有一种意外可口的清甜？  
“……还不赖。”  
宣称从不吃芦笋的哥谭人，在氪星人殷切的眼神中，将这口芦笋咽了下去。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2017年9月14日，以此记录。


End file.
